Missing Klaine
by CGBleachOPBabe
Summary: Just something that popped into my head, songfic. Klaine is love haha C: but I do like Kadam to. Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to meee. The Song in the Fic is Lips of an Angel By Hinder and does not belong to me at all.


(Lips of an Angel by Hinder, do not own glee or the characters)

Maybe it was the hair gel seeping into his brain, or the constant heartache he felt day after day since the break up from his true love, _**only love**_. That made the boy finally pick up the phone, his thin fingers trembled slightly as he dialed the remember able number. The sound of several rings made his heart beat faster; his breathing started hitching as the thoughts began rushing through his head, what if Kurt ignored his call. What if he was too busy with _**Adam**_ he thought sourly, what if Kurt had moved on. He began chewing on his thin pink lips nervously, at the end of the day it would hurt but Blaine only ever wanted to make Kurt happy. Closing his eyes he pictured the boy he had been dying to see ever since he had left for New York. Porcelain skin, fragile like a doll with piercing eyes that could strike arrows in his heart and he would never forgive himself for making the beautiful face turn into pain. He couldn't forget that, the way the boys eyes welled up in tears, his features painting a portrait of heartache and he will never regret anything more than doing that him, the one he wants to spend the rest of his live with, but was it even possible now? His mind cluttered with these thoughts had suddenly snapped out of it when he heard the voice answer "Hello?"

Throat drying up and his lips twitched upwards "Hey, Kurt" his own voice grew shaky and he couldn't help begin to cry.

_Honey, why you calling me so late?  
It's kind of hard to talk right now  
Honey, why you crying? Is everything OK?  
I got to whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Oh well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes, I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

The slim brunette had been on the couch, leaning into his new lovers touch but it never felt right and as they watched come what may, he knew it wasn't supposed to be this way. He had cried so many tears, he had blamed the shorter boy whom was all the way in Ohio for so long, forgiving him was hard but the hardest thing that he found he couldn't do was getting over him. After all, since the first moment on the stair case, the first glance was all it took for his heart to be captured and it hasn't been set free since that day.

He felt the vibrations in his pocket, followed by the sweet melody of bring him home that echoed around the room. Slender fingers fished it from his pockets as he pulled it out to look at the caller. _Blaine, _his eyes moved from the phone to Adam. The perfect gentleman who had done nothing to hurt him as off yet had made his thumb hover over the decline, but in his heart he couldn't. How could he? Reject Blaine, the love of his life that he knew wasn't going to give up ever since the hotel room. Giving the blonde boy or man, they had all grown up hadn't they? A small smile as he stood up slowly and moved into another room to answer it, his voice lower than it had ever been before.

"Hello?" He didn't hear anything for a few moments until the sound of a shaky, crying voice piped up and at this moment he couldn't help but feel his heart break, but it contradicted with the feeling of joy at hearing his name fall from the other boys lips "Hey, Kurt"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name__  
It sounds so sweet__  
Coming from the lips of an angel__  
Hearing those words; it makes me weak__  
And I never want to say goodbye__  
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful__  
__With the lips of an angel__  
__  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight__  
And yes, I dreamt of you too__  
And does he know you're talking to me?__  
Will it __start__ a fight?__  
No, I don't think he has a clue_

He remembered clinging onto the boy, whispering that he would never say goodbye to him. Maybe that was what was stopping from moving on, the fact was that he couldn't tell the furniture jumping, puppy pouting, charming boy that saved him from misery from the beginning, saved him from the torturous clutches of high school and gave him courage. He couldn't tell him goodbye after all they had more perfect memories then bad, and he couldn't not wish that he was here instead of _**Adam**__, _which sounded so horrible, made Kurt feel like he was horrible because the arms that wrapped around him on nights like these weren't the ones he wanted to be holding him, and every time they did hold him he couldn't help but remember all the times, all the ways that the ex-warbler now McKinley's new Rachel had done. The ring was still with him, the love was still inside his heart yet the trust was shattered like a glass falling over from the edge of a counter.

"What's wrong?" feeling the intense atmosphere only one Cooper Anderson could compete with, with the pointing and overly acting.

"I miss you" those words had hit the boy like a knife, etching the wound in deeper and well when they were together and he was in New York he never really heard these feelings, never really realized how much it had hurt the boy that was left behind.

"I miss you too" He murmured back into the phone, those words had felt so good to say. He missed the way they were, how it used to be but what he missed the most was just having the boy close to him, before they were lovers they were best friends apart from Mercedes of course Kurt added as an afterthought somehow she probably could hear what he was thinking and smash his car again. Inwardly chuckling to himself at that, but the point was it was so much more difficult because he didn't have that person to turn to. Maybe they could have what they once had again, eyes sweeping into the other room to notice Adam still waiting. Was that fair of him to think that when he had a golden beauty on his couch that absolutely adored him. _  
__  
Oh well, my girl's in the __next__ room__  
Sometimes, I wish she was you__  
I guess we never really moved on__  
__  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name__  
It sounds so sweet__  
Coming from the lips of an angel__  
Hearing those words; it makes me weak__  
And I never wanna say goodbye__  
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful__  
With the lips of an angel_

Blaine had lounged around in his cheerio uniform, maybe some small part of him made it feel closer to Kurt. Kurt used to be on the cheerios; his free hand clung onto the fabric of his pants, tears welling up as he heard the brunette say he missed him. He toyed with the idea of telling him he loved him too but how was that fair, he couldn't push his feelings onto his ex-boyfriend especially when it was all messed up with the small crush he had on Sam, trouty lips some may have called him but Blaine knew he had a great heart. Crushing on a straight boy, maybe it was one way to protect him because nothing could happen and well with Kurt gone, all these left over feelings they had to go somewhere. He closed his eyes and relaxed in his seat, it was getting late and he clung onto the phone as if it was Kurt himself.

___  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name__  
It sounds so sweet__  
Coming from the lips of an angel__  
Hearing those words; it makes me weak__  
And I never wanna say goodbye__  
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful__  
With the lips of an angel__  
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful__  
With the lips of an angel__  
__  
Honey, why you calling me so late?__  
_

Eventually the brunette broke the silence; he had enjoyed just hearing the sound of the other boy breathing. So alive, so real it was just the perfect sound that he loved listening to, it was once the sound that helped him sleep at night.

"I love you"

It was heartfelt, he didn't know why he said it maybe it was all those nights he had spent sharing the same bed as the boy on the phone, head resting on the muscular chest and listening to the beat of the heart he had adored and loved more than he loved anything before.

The short boy felt the tears run down his skin, he couldn't be happier than he was in this moment. He smiled widely, "I love you too" came the response.

Kurt still loved him, he had a chance and that was all he needed that night to be able to sleep peacefully, to have hope once again light up his heart and life. He began dreaming of their wedding day and one day it would be real.


End file.
